A Love From Years Ago
by Kitune Kawaii
Summary: [complete] I put the summary inside the story, this is a KagSess fanfic
1. The Fan

_Ok, this is my first fanfic, and I hope hope you will not critizise my story even if it is bad. Please bare through with me I will make it as good as I possibly can for a first. _

_**Summary:**_ Kagome joins the Foreign exchange program, and goes to Japan, to recover lost memories from her childhood. She realizes that the Masaharu family she is staying with, is more then they see

Kagome Higurashi had spent that late-summer morning, in her room studying for her test that afternoon. She glanced at the clock, then gathered all her belongs for school.

She practically ran to her new car she had recently got for her 16th birthday. She drove to her school, and the first thing she noticed when she got inside was the crowd in front of the bulletin board. She pushed threw to see what it was and was knocked breathless for a moment.

The board said "A select few of people will be going to a foreign school therefore, the students signed up to go to Japan and Hong Kong, will be leaving 2 days from today on a Thursday, so you will reach there before school. Your parents will be notified immediately."

That wasn't the breathless part SHE was signed up to go to JAPAN! She walked away from the crowd to her normal spot in the cafeteria to wait for her friends.

As her friends came into view, she knew from there faces they had seen the bulletin. So were they going to be ecstatic or miserable, was her question?

Her friends rushed up to her and hugged her. Her friend Yumi looked pleased and Kiko looked ecstatic.

Well no wonder they have been wanting to go to Japan for along time not to mention Kagome as well. She still was a little in shock at the news. She couldn't understand why she Kagome Higurashi would be able to go to Japan as an foreign exchange student.

"I can't believe you get to go! I'm going to Japan to! I couldn't believe when I saw my name!" Kiko exclaimed, Yumi nodded even though she wasn't picked she was still exited about her friends she's know sense 7th grade, that's been 4yrs now.

"I might not be going but that doesn't mean you can't forget to get me something! BOTH of you!" Yumi said kidding with her friends. "Like we wouldn't get you anything Yumi, you know us better than that." Kagome said going through her backpack. "Urrah! Where is it?" She wanted to yell louder then she all ready called out.

Her friends stared at her for a second then laughed. "What ...are you looking... for Kagome?" Kiko asked through fit's of giggles, Kagome looked up and glared at her two friends. "I'm looking for my fan!" She snapped not rudely but to tell her friends she HAD to find her fan.

She finally found it and opened it. It was blue with a girl with a tail and ears, the girl was a cat demon. This was the first time anyone's seen it besides her and her family. "Wow! Where did you get this it's beautiful!" Yumi and Kiko said looking at the fan. "I've had it for a long time, as long as I've had this neckless, it's the same as the fan I mean the design.

The two girl stared at the fan, until a hand came from nowhere and snatched it, out of Kagome's hand. "Cool fan where'd you get it?" a voice behind them asked, they knew perfectly well who it was. "Michael give me my fan now!" Kagome growled, glaring at him.

"Man, I knew you acted like a dog, but didn't expect you to growl like one." He said teasingly, closing the fan and stuffing it in his backpack. "I'm giving you to 3 to pull my fan out of your back pack or I'll rip your backpack to shreds to get my fan back!" She was growling louder and her eye's were starting to turn red.

Michael looked a little scared at the moment but grinned evilly and dashed away to his class. Kagome's growl deepened and even her friends had never heard her growl she loud before. Kagome took off after him the moment he dashed.

She caught up to him in less then 5 seconds, she snatched his backpack from his back. What she did next took everyone by surprise, she ripped straight through it to her fan on the inside.

Everyone froze as Kagome took her fan and threw the shredded backpack back to Michael. "I tolled you I would shred it to get my fan back, I've let you get away with taking things before, but my fan stay's in my possession only!

He nodded and ran away from her, her friends stared wide eyed at her friend, they had never seen her do that before. Kagome opened her fan and waved it a little, making sure it wasn't broken. "Your lucky it isn't broken or so would you." Her threatening voice filed the now quiet hall as everyone watched.

He nodded and ran into his class, frightened beyond reason , the teachers asked what was wrong he just shook his head saying "Kagome". He would say no more.

As soon as he disappeared from sight Kagome started to sway back and forth, her friends caught her as she almost fell backwards. "Kagome! What happened?" Yumi asked worriedly, "How did you do that?" Kiko asked curiously. "Do what?" She asked.

"Do What! You just ripped Michael's backpack to shreds how can you say that?" Yumi now completely worried. "I did what? The last thing I remember was Michael taking my fan then all went red, I don't remember anything after that." Kagome looked as stunned as they did. "Come on let's get to class." They nodded and left for class.

Hey well the first chapter is upI hope it isn't bad I tried, so tell me what you think K.


	2. Meeting Masaharu Kiba

OK, this is the second chapter, I hope it's better then the first well review on what you think please.

Finally lunch came around and she still had what happened that morning in her mind. She had never attacked anyone like that, Why had she? She wasn't sure but it had to do with that damn fan, and she would find out one way or another.

Yumi and Kiko hadn't mentioned it and neither had she. Kagome felt eye's watching her and looked up to find Michael and his friends staring at her. She glared, and they quickly stopped staring and did there own thing. She pulled her fan out again to look at it, maybe the mystery was on the fan? She looked but nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged it off, and went to put it back in her bag, when she noticed gold lettering that said"I'll be waiting for you." she had never seen it there before now and was completely clueless. She started to feel a little dizzy, her mind went blank for a minute, as it did it replayed a memory in her past.

_"Kagome-chan! Are you ok" A boy two years older then herself asked, she nodded and got up. It was Kagome's 5th birthday and she had been looking forward to it for many months now. All her family and friends showed up, and she knew why she was leaving soon, and wouldn't see them again in a long time, maybe never. Kagome jumped up and ran, to a tree touching it, she turned to the boy with a smirk on her face. "All the time while I was down and you didn't tag me Sess-chan! That was a mistake was it not" He smiled and walked to the tree. "Hey you didn't tag me on purpose" She whined his smile grew. "Of course not Kag-chan, why would I do that" He asked innocently. Kagome rolled her eye's and moved from the tree. "Your still it, so count." He nodded and walked to the tree. "Hey, we have to go in foods ready." Her face brightened then saddened. He wanted to know why she was worried, why she had went from happy to sad so quickly. "What's the matter Kag-chan" She looked away, making him more worried. "OK, what ever it is you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She nodded then walked to her house with Sess-chan following beside her._

"Are you all right Kagome? You spaced out on us for a second there." Yumi said which brought her back to reality. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said giving on of her fake smile's. "Kagome what do you know about that fan of yours" Kiko asked looking at the table they sat at. Kagome didn't say anything at first then replied to her question. "I don't really know anything. I do know that it was given to me by my first friend I ever had. When I came here he gave me the fan, I don't remember any of it, my mother tolled me all of what I know but she wont tell me his name." Kagome looked down sadly then spoke again. "Well let's eat no use to letting it waste away" She said cheerfully. Her friends shook their heads at there friends mood swings one minute she's sad the next she cheerful, they never did understand her.

**_2 days later_**

There was 2 hours before she had to leave for the plain Yumi had said good-bye no more than 5 minute's ago, and Kiko had to go find her own plain which would leave in less than an hour. Kagome's mother talked with her and made sure she had everything. Her little brother Souta being annoying as usual he had turned 11 a few weeks ago.

As time came to 30 minute's before the plain would leave Kagome bid her farewells, and headed for her plain.

She found her seat and sat down pulling out her CD player so she wouldn't have to be bored she enjoyed listening to music when she went some where. A girl about a year older then her had to share the seat next to her. She was really nice, she had said her name was Sango and she was going to Japan where she had lived most of her life. She had come to America to see her grandparents who moved here 12 years ago.

Kagome had fallen asleep with nothing to do, it was so boring, yes there was a TV, but Sango was watching it and she wasn't going to mess with her. So she decided to sleep. But her dreams were disturbed by yet another memory from the past that she could no longer remember.

_Kagome was mad, she got every thing she wanted for her birthday, but she still didn't want to leave her friends behind any of them. Her mother said she would see them again someday and to stop arguing with her. Kagome was sitting under her favorite tree it was ancient, her grand father said it had been there over 5oo years. She took out the neckless Sess-chan gave to her and began to put it on when she heard the sound of someone growing near. She stood up as Sees-chan came from the bushes. He was upset when he found out she was leaving, but why was he hear he had left with his father and step-brother to go home"Sess-chan" He reached in side his kimono sleeve and pulled out a fan, he opened it and handed it to her. It was blue and had a girl on it. The girl had ears and a tail, no doubt a cat demon. "This is for you, something other than the neckless. It was made especially for you no one but you can wield it." She looked at him then looked at the fan in her hand. "You mean only I can make power come from this fan" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, it can create ice and form a barrier, but you must be trained to use it right. So never let it fall into hands to where you would never see it again, and as long as you hold that fan I will find you and help train you when I am older." Kagome nodded and and watched as he transformed into a puppy, and dashed off to his father. _

Kagome woke up, she remembered the dream but couldn't remember the names or faces they were blurry. But she did remember that boy whoever he was transformed into a dog! Well puppy, he was an inuyoukai, her mother tolled her about them a long time ago, and cat demons which had always been her favorites, sense she had a cat named Buyou.

Sango had been awake for awhile a waited for Kagome to wake so they could talk she was beginning to get bored. When Kagome woke up Sango was about to talk when she noticed she seem to be thinking about something.

Kagome looked over at Sango, she wanted to start up a conversation with this girl who was now a friend. She started talking and Sango was glad she did because she was bored and needed to talk.

The plain finally made it to Japan and they unloaded, now all Kagome had to do was find these people called the Masaharu's. She walked around the station for what seemed like an hour when a guy walked up to her and bowed. "Are you Higurashi, Kagome" She nodded and he smiled. "I'm please to meet you I am Kiba Masaharu, you must be tired fro your trip would you like me to take your bags" She shook her head no and followed as he lead her to a LIMO!

The second chapter is done, I hope it isn't bad?


	3. The Masaharu House? More Like A Mansion

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. WishI did but sadly I don't.

When you see italics that's thought's or a flashback, just so nobody gets confused.

Kagome got into the limo and Masaharu-sama sat across from her she didn't look up to meet his eye's till he started a conversation.

"What's your family like? Do you have any siblings" She looked up and nodded, then answered. "I have a younger brother named Souta, he just turned 11 last month. He can be annoying but he's still my brother." She smiled thinking about how her brother was all ways annoying her by interrupting her studying to rake him somewhere or other things he wanted her to do for him.

"What about your parents"

She sat up and put her elbows on her knees to hold her head up. "Well I don't have a dad, he died about a year after Souta was born. I think he was shot, I don't remember much, sense during that time I was just leaving to go to America on my 5th birthday well at least that's what my mom said. Shortly after I forgot all about dad, my friends and my family, except Souta, mom, and my grandpa."

She lifted her head sighed, Kiba just sat there then asked. "Where did you live before you came to America" She looked and smiled again. "Here, my grandpa lives somewhere across town I think. He stayed behind to manage the shrine when we left I haven't seen him for 11 years now. OK, your turn what about your family Masaharu-sama"

"I have two sons, one is not present at the moment which is Sesshoumaru, he will be gone for awhile. While the other Ryo, is at home awaiting your arrival." "What is the others name" "Inuyasha. They can both be rash, and I suggest when Sesshoumaru comes back, try not to get on his bad side. Inuyasha on the other hand will on try to fight you, but he wouldn't hurt you knowing your a guest."

Kagome nodded and looked out the window. Up ahead was a huge mansion or castle, which ever you would call it. She just stared wide eyed for a second then then turned to Masaharu-sama. "You live here" He nodded, then chuckled. "I forgot to mention I had a big home." "THAT'S a mansion" he again chuckled as the limo came to a stop. "Time to get out and see your new home for the next 3 months." She didn't answer just nodded still shocked about her new surroundings.

A guy was standing on the door step waiting for them, when they got up to hearing range, he called down to his dad. "Otou-san! Sesshoumaru said he'll be returning by the end of the week." Then he looked at Kagome but she was to preoccupied with her surroundings to notice him looking. "So this is Higurashi, Kagome, nice to meet you." She snapped her head towards him when he said her name, and bowed. "Thank you, I'm pleased to meet you too." He bowed back then walked inside. "Come on in, I don't think you want to stand in the door way till night do you" She shook her head then they made there way inside.

She looked around and then back to Inuyasha when he was standing next to her. He took her bag and led her up stares to on of the guest rooms facing west. "This is where you'll sleep, if you want anything ask one of the servants they'll help you. Well it's almost dinner, we eat at 6. Breakfast and lunch will be at 8 and 1. If you want anything in-between time ask me or a servant. You may use anything you want in the dressers. I must leave now, if you want there is a garden down stairs, you might meet Rin out there."

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Thank you Inuyasha-san" She ran out leaving him in her room. He just shook his head muttering "Woman" then headed to his own room for quiet.

Kagome reached the garden and sat under a huge tree that shaded her from the sun. It was so beautiful, the garden that is. There where ponds, lakes and flowers of all types. She rested against the tree till she was disturbed.

A young girl was running around smiling as she did so. "Jaken-sama you can't catch Rin" The girl yelled happily running from a short middle-aged man. She spotted Kagome and ran straight to her. "Hello! Who is the pretty lady" The guy Jakan ran towards her and stared. "Who are you woman" He commanded. "Who are you to ask" She said getting up. "Listen woman, if you don't tell me I'll report you" "Report me! I'm a guest jerk" She made to leave but before she did she hit Jaken on the head. "_Why that jerk! Who does he think he is" _Kagome thought going to sit under another tree not quit as big but it hid her from the suns rays.

The girl named Rin ran over to Kagome. "Hi! I'm sorry about Jaken-sama, he's a jerk. He's suppose to be watching Rin. I'm Rin, what's your name" Kagome smiled, then motioned for the girl to sit down next to her. "My name is Kagome, I'm the foreign exchange student that's going to lie here for 3 months." Rin smiled and got up. "Will Kagome-sama play with Rin" Kagome stood and nodded. "I'd love to Rin-chan, what do you want to play" Rin said she wanted to play tag.

As they played Jaken smiled glad to get the little girl away from him. He has to watch her every day, now maybe the girl named Kagome can instead, he hoped the girl wore him out.

Kagome was it, and she was looking for Rin. She had just heard a slash before she heard a scream. "KAGOME-SAMA! Rin had fallen into on of the ponds. The girl struggled, Kagome ran to where she heard the scream and jumped into the pond. She grabbed hold of Rin bringing her to the surface for air. Kagome looked over at Jaken to see he hadn't moved a muscle. She pulled Rin to the side and she started coughing.

"Rin-chan! Are you all right" Kagome asked she nodded and tried to stand but fell from dizziness from the lack of air just recently. Kagome started to shiver from the cold and picked Rin up. She took her back into the mansion.

One of the servants had seen Kagome bringing in a wet Rin and herself. The servant asked what happened and Kagome explained to the girl known as Suri what had happened.

Suri brought some clean cloths out for them both before she went to tell Masaharu what happened. Rin began to stir from her sleep, the girl was mumbling something she couldn't hear.

Rin woke up and looked at Kagome, and tried to sit up. "Kagome-sama, Rin is hungry could you get Rin something to eat" Kagome nodded then pushed her softly back down onto the bed. "Stay in bed and don't get up I'll be right back." Rin nodded and Kagome headed to find a servant to get her something to eat.

Kagome had finally found a servant, as she headed back towards Rin's room she heard a loud cry of 'HENTAI" that sounded familiar. When she turned the corner two people stood in front of her. One a guy and the other female. The guy was on the ground with a red hand print on his face. Woman glared evilly at him then turned around to head out till Kagome said her name. "Sango-san"

Sango turned around curious as to who said her name only to be greeted by Kagome. "Kagome-san" She ran up to her and hugged her, they may have only known each other a few hours but they had become friends in that time too.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Kagome said, Sango nodded then turned around. "That is Houshi, Miroku. Watch out he's a lecher even though he's a monk." Kagome nodded understandingly. "I was on my way back to Rin-chan when I heard you." Sango smiled. "So this is where you came for foreign exchange, not bad." Kagome nodded, then bowed. "I must go check on Rin." Sango nodded and they both left the lecher on the ground.

Kagome walked into her room to find Rin sitting down instead of lying. "Rin-chan didn't I say lay down not sit" Rin nodded but protested. "Rin wanted to sit Rin was bored with staring at the celling. It's not very interesting." Kagome smiled and laughed. "You got a point there." Rin smiled and finally laid back down.

I've had a few people ask if Kagome's a demon, she is, I don't want to give away to much, so that's all I'll say for now, but please review, and thanks again.


	4. 3 Time's In One Day

OK, chapter 4 is now up.

Disclaimer: I don'town Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Two days has passed by and Kagome was getting ready to go to school. Inuyasha said he would show her around, she had accepted his offer greatly.

Inuyasha waited patiently as Kagome got dressed. Finally after what seemed like hours which was no more then 5 minutes, Kagome came down the stairs followed by Sango, who she constantly talk to.

"Are you two ready" He snapped. Kagome rolled her eye's. "Calm down it's my first day in an Japanese school. The good thing is I can speak and write some words all ready." Inuyasha just turned and walked towards his car.

All three got in and Inuyasha started up the car. Soon they were on there way.

Kagome was curious to how old he was, he seemed no older then her well a year maybe. Finally she gave in and asked.

"Inuyasha, I hope I don't seem rude but how old are you? You don't have to answer."

"17, and in case your wondering Sesshoumaru's 18, this is his last year of school. He should be at school, but take my advise don't get him angry." Inuyasha said simply, glancing at Kagome then put his attention back to the road.

"How will I know who he is" Inuyasha just laughed. "Have you even noticed our silver hair, Kagome" "Point taken."

They reached the school and Inuyasha led her to the office, she sat down in one of the waiting chairs, for the principal. He soon came in with a folder in his hand.

"Ah, you must be Higurashi, Kagome." He stated instead of putting it as a question. Kagome nodded then looked at him.

"This is your schedule, and don't be late to your classes. You can go out to eat for all I care but you must be back before class, either that or I will contact Masaharu-sama."

Kagome bowed"You have no worries sir." He waved her off, to class, and she follows Inuyasha to his first class, they both had Math first.

After 3rd period Kagome had PE, one of her favorite classes, well in America at least. She headed for the class as she did she turned the corner and ran face first into someone, knocking he off balance, causing her to fall.

"ouch" Kagome screeched as she hit the hard floor. She looked up to see a tall guy with SILVER hair. "O no" She gulped and stood. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! I wasn't watching where I was going."

He glared at her, then asked. "I've never seen you here before how is it you know my name" His voice was as cold as ice.

Kagome bowed her apologies. "I'm sorry, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. I am the foreign exchange student. He nodded then left her standing there. "_Man! Inuyasha was right he's creepy" _She said shuttering, she picked up her books she had dropped when she fell, and didn't pick them up. She then hurried to her class.

Kagome had PE with Sango. Kagome tolled her of her little meeting with Sesshoumaru. Sango shuttered as well after I finished with complete detail.

Kagome had done very well in PE, they had to shot arrows. Kagome knew how to perfectly notch an arrow and fire. Her grandpa taught her before she left and she had made sure to never forget.

Lunch finally came around and Kagome and Sango ate in the cafeteria. They talked about their families till two guys walked up to them one Kagome knew and the other she didn't.

"Well if it isn't the exchange student." The guy said.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome, and you are? I all ready know your friend. Nice to see you again Miroku." Miroku stood dumbfounded. "How do you know me I don't remember you"

"You were unconscious the first time I seen you." Kagome said giggling, Miroku sighed. "Well then, will you bare my child" Kagome practically fell over, not from laughter but shock.

"What" She practically screamed. "Wait don't repeat that." Everyone around fell into laughter. Kagome had made a fool of herself, she didn't care as long as he didn't say that again.

Just then an hand massaged her butt. She blushed furiously and slapped him clear on the cheek, making a huge red hand print in the process. Everyone was still laughing. Kagome just stomped out of the cafeteria, without saying anything.

Once Kagome was out of the cafeteria she burst into fit's of laughter. She could just imagine what Sango went through with this guy and now she new. Out of instinct Kagome stopped laughing as Sango walked out fuming as well.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore she started to laugh again, and slid down the wall, she held her knees in her hands trying to silence her laughter. Sango just stared at her then smiled as well.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan I couldn't help it." Kagome apologized for her out burst. "It's all right, it was funny seeing your reaction to Miroku even though I tolled you he says it to most girls he sees." Kagome nodded when she felt a familiar presence she didn't feel comfortable around.

Kagome stood up uneasily, and faced Sango only she didn't look at her but behind her. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome whispered, Sango heard her whisper and spun on her heel to face him.

"What are you too staring at" His voice cold and emotionless, Kagome tensed, when he walked towards them. Kagome remained silent, but stared at him still. Even though he seemed cold Kagome felt a wave of familiarity, that told her he's more then he seemed.

Sesshoumaru just regained his figure and walked away without another word. After he left Sango fell from weak knees to the ground.

"How could you stare at him so intensely" She ask, Kagome shook her head and leaned against the wall. "I couldn't break his stare." She answered then straightened herself just as Miroku and his friend came from the cafeteria.

"O, yeah my name's Kouga, sorry about earlier." Kagome nodded then looked at Miroku. "You! Keep your hands to yourself." With that Kagome just walked to her next class.

Finally school ended and Inuyasha picked Kagome, Sango, and Miroku up before going home. "Did Miroku massage you" Inuyasha asked teasingly. "What do you mean by massage Inuyasha-san" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha bought her act. "You mean for once he didn't grope a girl on first site"

Everyone started laughing except Inuyasha, who couldn't get why they where laughing. "What's so funny" They just kept laughing.

When they reached the mansion Kagome headed for her room only to be blocked by none other then Sesshoumaru. "_3 time's in one day what's the chance of that" _Kagome pretended she didn't notice him, but that was soon out of the question when he grabbed her arm.

"You didn't tell me why you stared." He stated, and all of Kagome's blood ran from her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He let go which she took the liberty to bow before excusing herself.

I couldn't wait any longer I had to bring him into the story now, I hope I didn't throw off his character or anything. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. My Kitten

OK, 5 is now up, more of Kagome's memories from the past some up but are more intense then just finding out she a demon/youkai.

Disclainer: I've said it once I'll say it again I don't own Inuyasha!

Thank you for all the reviews!

Happy valentine's day!

Kagome had gone to her room long after her encounter with Sesshoumaru. Rin was sitting on her bed waiting for her when she had arrived. Rin had explained that she wanted to play, and Kagome happily obliged.

They left the room sense it wasn't dark yet, to go play in the gardens. They had 2 hours before dinner and Kagome wanted to take a bath before she ate.

Kagome played for awhile longer with Rin, then decided to go in for a bath. Kagome was surprised when they had an hot spring instead, but didn't mind they were a lot more relaxing anyway.

Kagome reached the door to the hot spring and opened it to reveal a large spring like tub with rocks to lay on.

She sighed and rested her head against a rock. She about to fall into sleep when the doors opened revealing a very energetic Rin and Sango beside her.

"Kagome-san, Rin wanted to come get you for dinner it's in 15 minutes." Rin said happily walking over to Kagome's side.

"Thank you Rin-chan, I was falling asleep." Kagome yawned.

She wrapped a towel around her body then got dressed in her cloths she picked out. As she walked out of the room. She froze, she felt a very unpleasant presence around her, and no it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

Sango watched Kagome's reaction before speaking to her.

"Kagome? What's the matter"

Kagome snapped back to reality but the presence was still there, which gave her the creeps. Rin just stared at her then shrugged, she was only a child didn't know what was wrong.

They continued to the dinner room. They arrived to find only a few people were in there, which was: Inuyasha, Kiba, Miroku, and a few other people she didn't know.

Kagome felt the presence again and stiffened, she turned around so fast she ran straight into someone.

_"Please! Let it not be who I think it is" _Kagome pleaded then looked up to see a guy smiling very strangely at her. Kagome let her breath out, she didn't know she was holding.

This guy gave her the creeps! Way beyond Sesshoumaru. She had forced herself to bow, then mumbled an apology for running into him. He waved it off. "No problem here." He said kindly, smiling at her.

Kagome bowed again and walked to were Rin and Sango were sitting. They started talking, but Kagome couldn't stop feeling nervous around that guy. She badly wanted to take her leave but knew it would be disrespectful to do so.

Finally dinner was over and Kagome, Rin, and Sango and the rest walked to there rooms to sleep.

Kagome was getting ready for bed when that damn feeling came back, she tried to ignore it but it just got stronger. So she went to her door and opened it revealing the guy she bumped into at dinner.

He just stood there facing her door way. "Um... Excuse me, do you need something" Kagome asked trying to hide her fear from him. He seemed amused as if he could sense her fear radiating out of her.

The guy just stared a moment longer then turned away with a small grin on his face.

_Kagome's POV_

"_OK, he is officially freaked me out_"I thought watching the back of the retreating man.

Thinking why this man had such an effect on me, I couldn't figure it out so I finally got into bed and tried to go to sleep.

My thought's kept going back to the strange man. "He looked familiar but who was he he didn't even say his name." I turned to my side trying to find sleep but couldn't. So I just thought about the day, until that became boring and I fee asleep finally.

_End POV_

Kagome jumped awake about to scream, she had a very, very bad dream. "_I don't think that was a dream, more like a memory._" Kagome was sweating and panting from her dream.

_Kagome awoke in a dark cell, the ground was cold and she was shackled to the wall. She started to panic, then she started crying. "The last thing I remember was playing with Sess-chan." cried a 4 year old Kagome. _

_She then heard the sound of the gate's opening and started to cry out. _

_"Help Me! Help Me" She wailed but the person walking in had a huge grin on his face. "YOU! Stay Away" She cried but not getting anywhere, then added. "I'll cut you with my claws! If you come any closer" He walked as calmly as ever up to her. _

_"You are in no position to order me around Kitten" He stated_

_"Who are you and how do you know..." Kagome was cut off as he finished for her. _

_"Your a cat youkai, my name is Naraku. So Kitten, how do you like you shackles" Naraku asked earning a glare from Kagome. _

_"Get me out" _

_"Not now Kitten, I will release you but not yet." Naraku walked up to her, and lifted her tear stained face to meet his dark black eye's. "Stop crying, Kitten." He demanded. _

_She just cried even harder under his gaze, he slapped her across the face not hard, just to get her attention. "Listen to me, if I let you out of the dungeon will you stop crying" _

_He was getting fed up with her crying, so he did the best thing to do persuade her. _

_She nodded and he grabbed for the keys in his pocket. After she was released, her grabbed her hand and led her to a room. _

_"You will be staying in here, you may not leave here. I will bring you food 3 time's a day, so you don't have to leave." _

_Kagome looked at him, then asked. "What if I have to go to the potty" Naraku rolled his eye's then pointed to a door in the room. _

_"There's the bathroom, I said you have no need to come out." With that said he walked away leaving her to her thought's. _

_Kagome walked over to the bad and plopped down an it. "Will Sess-chan find me? Or will I be here for the rest of my life" She said aloud, then got under the covers and fell asleep. _

_She woke up to Naraku Shaking her roughly. Sitting up she rubbed her eye's from the sleep and took the food. She glared at Naraku. "Sess-chan will find me and save me you big bully." She said crossing her arms. And if on cue her mother her way into Kagome's room. _

_"Get you hands off my daughter" She yelled her mother was in her youkai form. She was a cat youkai, she had long black hair with fiery orange eye's with a black tail and the tip orange._

_Kagome jumped and made her way to her mother. _

_"Mommy you came" Kagome said excitedly. Her mother nodded and then they left leaving a bloody Naraku for dead. _

Kagome couldn't handle it Naraku looked just like the guy that was standing by her door last night. She shivered hoping she was wrong about Naraku still being alive and in the same place as her.

Kagome shook her head, then the name Sess-chan came to mind. "_Who is he" _

Kagome also was wondering about another thing, her mother was different in the dream/memory, and the fact the guy said she was a cat youkai. Then she remembered it her FAN! It was a cat youkai, who ever gave it to her new that she was one back then. But why had she forgotten she was youkai?

Kagome was still pondering her thoughts when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it" She answered

"Kagome-san, it's Rin, can I come in please" The girl asked

"Yes Rin-chan you can come in." Rin happily opened the door and ran in to Kagome's room leaving the door wide open. Rin started to bounce on the bed making Kagome go up with it.

"Hey, Kagome-san have you meet Sesshoumaru-sama yet, he's home" Kagome nodded at the girl. Kagome suddenly got curious enough to ask.

"Rin, what are you to the family here? Kiba said he only had two children, but your here." Rin smiled then frowned, but answered.

"No, Rin is not part of the family. Rin was kidnapped and thrown away to die but Sesshoumaru found Rin and saved me. I've live here for a year now and I like it. I'm going to be 9 in a few weeks. I want you to stay till my birthday OK." Rin asked Kagome nodded and Rin jumped on her.

They soon went into a tickle fight and Rin won.

"I give! I give!

Kagome shouted just as Sesshoumaru walked past the door seeing there tickle fight and Rin won.

Rin turned to the door and jumped off the bed and towards the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome watched as the girl ran straight to him and latched herself to his leg hugging him. Kagome smiled at the sight.

Sesshoumaru saw her smile but brushed it away.

"_She was beautiful when she smiled just then... Wait don't even go there_"

Sesshoumaru turned around once Rin had finally let go of his leg.

"Rin get ready for breakfast, you too Kagome-san." He just walked towards the dinning room after that.

Kagome had got Rin and herself dressed and then made there way back down to the dinning room.

Kagome almost jumped with relief when the presence wasn't around in the room. But then her relief faded as he made his way into the room. Sango felt Kagome shudder next to her then looked at the guy that walked in.

Kagome scooted closer to Sango as the guy sat down next to her. Kagome wanted to get away so bad, she started to shake so she didn't eat.

The guy turned towards her, she was now dreading coming to breakfast this morning.

"Hello, I didn't get you name yesterday, mine is Onigumo." He watched as she tensed.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Onigumo-sama." He nodded then began to eat again.

Kagome was once again happy when breakfast was over now she had to go to school which started in 30 minute's. As they drove to school Sango turned to Kagome.

"Kagome what's the matter I know how you tense up around that Onigumo fellow." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't feel safe around him, his eye's are as black as tar pits and that's black, let alone his aura around him is creepy." Sango nodded, then Miroku and Inuyasha joined in on the conversation.

"Do you know him from somewhere" Miroku asked, Kagome shook her head no. She then stared down towards the car floor.

"Do you feel like you know him" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, the first time I seen him, well I didn't see him I just felt his presence. Sango remember when you and Rin got me from the hot springs" Sango nodded. "Yes, on our way to the dinning room, you just froze, I asked what was wrong, but I didn't answer. I didn't have an answer.

They all nodded, and soon they pulled into the school drive way.

Once they were in the school they parted ways well except Inuyasha and Kagome they had math together. Kagome was thinking about her dream and how her and her parents had been youkai.

_"Am I really a cat youkai" _

_After School_

Kagome had said she would walk home instead of Inuyasha driving her. She wanted to go to the park to think for awhile, maybe transform. Kagome sighed and climbed up a tree to get away from everyone around her.

She sat in the tree for about 10 minutes, thinking how much she would like to be a cat youkai.

Suddenly without warning a silver light glowed around her. When the glow faded there sat a cat youkai. Kagome instead of black now had silver hair like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Her nails grew to claws, and her clothing changed completely. She now wore a Kimono that was light blue with Sakura petals falling.

Kagome noticed she had the exact Kimono on that the cat youkai on the fan did. _"I'm the cat youkai on the fan." _Kagome then looked around her, nobody had noticed her so far so she hopped to a higher branch so that no one would.

Unknown to Kagome two people saw her transformation.

Sesshoumaru decided to go for a walk instead of going home when he caught the scent of Kagome, he followed the scent to the park. He saw her climb into a tree and perch herself there for about 10 minutes before a silver glow radiated it self around her.

After the glow disappeared there sat a cat youkai, he couldn't believe it she was stunning to say the least, he saw her expression as if she didn't know she could do that. She then looked around then perched to a higher part of the tree.

Sesshoumaru decided to leave at that moment but what he saw made him stay, there was a guy watching her very intensely with a smile on his face. Sesshoumaru came forward towards the tree then looked up.

Kagome looked down and into the eye's of Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru jumped to the tree branch beside hers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her voice.

"You don't know how to change back do you" He asked taking Kagome by surprise.

"You saw me transform? OK, then how do I go back to being human again"

"Just, think of how much you want to be human and you'll change. Soon it will be easier, to do so."

Kagome nodded and changed back, she started to climb down when she felt that presence again coming towards them. She looked down to see Onigumo smiling at her.

Kagome got down followed by Sesshoumaru, he watched as Kagome eye's got fearful. Onigumo smirked even wider when he saw her fear.

"Why Kagome, what are you doing here, and with Sesshoumaru-sama"

"That's none of your business Onigumo." Sesshoumaru said glaring knives into him.

"O, I think it is, isn't it my Kitten" Kagome's eye's widened then she stepped back and into Sesshoumaru. "Get him away, get him away from me" She practically screamed in his ears.

"Why Kitten I see you remember, how is you mother and that Sess-chan of yours" Onigumo knew exactly what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Onigumo only for him to disappear from sight. Kagome was frightened and fell to her knee's crying. Sesshoumaru looked down at her then led her to a bench to sit on.

"Kagome, tell me how do you know him" Kagome looked up and nodded

"He kidnapped me when I was four, well a guy named Naraku did, he called me Kitten stead of my name. He's after me, he's after me she said starting to cry again.

"OK, can you answer one other question" Kagome again nodded, Sesshoumaru sighed. "What did he mean by"How is your mother and

Sess-chan"

"I use to have a friend his name was Sess-chan, what he means by my mother is I guess my mother tried to kill him but he got away and now he's after me again, that's why we moved to America, just incase he was still alive." Sesshoumaru nodded then stood. "Can you stand or will I have to take you home myself"

"I can walk." Kagome tried to stand but lost balance and would have fell if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her. "Thank you." She rested her head against his chest then walked home thinking to himself. "_I've found her, Kagome I'll help you in anyway I can to get ride of him._" He promised himself that and walked home with Kagome safely in his arms.

OK, that was the longest on so far 10 pages all the others are only 5-6 pages long, well hope you enjoyed! Please review! And again, Happy Valentine' Day!


	6. Revealed Memories

Yay! another 10 page but there not too long, O well, hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards

**__**

Kagome woke up in her room, wondering how she got here she got out of bed and walked over to the cabinet to find something to wear. Kagome looked at the clock to see it was 5:27 in the morning.

She picked out a dark pink halter top with black leather pants. As she got her cloths ready for her to go take a nice long bath in the hot springs, memories of last night came back to her. She wanted to throw herself on the bed and scream "bloody marry"!

Naraku had found her after 12 years, he found her again. She was worried, for herself and her friends. She reached her hand up towards her neck and grabbed her neckless gently.

She had finally emerged from her room to find an expressionless Sesshoumaru-sama staring at her. She bowed and was about to make her way to the hot springs when his voice reached hers it was amazingly calm and emotionless.

"Better?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, thank you for your help but I would like to take a bath in the hot springs before breakfast and school if that's OK?" He nodded then turned around.

As Kagome entered the hot springs she was surprised to see Sango all ready there and half asleep. Giggling to herself as to not wake her friend she silently approached the girls side then...

"Sango-san, Wake up!" Kagome said loudly scaring the hell out of Sango!

"Kagome-san! Did you have to be loud about waking me up!"

"Uh huh, Sango I have to tell you something, important." Kagome looked away, not wanting to meet the eye's of her friend, and got into the spring.

"What is it, Kagome-san?"

"Well you remember in the car you asked me if I knew Onigumo from somewhere?"

She nodded and Kagome continued. "I do no him, I'm for sure of it now." Her eye's watering up with the memory. "Kagome did he do something to you?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, 12 years ago I was 4 at the time, he kidnapped me, and held me prisoner for most of the day calling me his Kitten. My mother found her way there and supposedly destroyed him, but..."

Kagome now had tears running freely down her face, then continued. "Yesterday after school I went to the park, somehow he found me there with Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't know it was him at the time till he called me his Kitten again, then I got scared and tolled Sesshoumaru-sama to keep him away from me. He attacked him, but Naraku vanished into thin air."

Sango stared at Kagome then hugged her. Then something bugged at Sango "_What was she doing with Sesshoumaru-sama?_" so she asked

"Kagome what were you doing with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome's face had a tint of red glowing on them at the mention of Sesshoumaru-sama's name.

"_How am I suppose to tell her this? I can't tell her I'm a youkai can I? Well I have no choice now._" Kagome sighed.

Sango waited finally Kagome started to talk. "Sango, I'd better show you first, don't get scared." Sango nodded and Kagome thought of how much she wanted to be a youkai and she transformed.

Sango shocked looked at her friend. "You a cat youkai?" She asked and Kagome nodded glad her friend wasn't scared. "OK, so what does your being a cat youkai have to do with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Well yesterday was the day I found out I was a cat youkai. I knew when I was younger but I couldn't remember anything. Well after I transformed I hopped to a higher branch so no one would see me but apparently Sesshoumaru-sama did and jumped on the branch across from mine." Kagome took a breath then continued. "I didn't know how to transform back and he tolled me how. Than that's when Naraku appeared."

Sango nodded understanding now, she also knew one of the secrets of the Masaharu family they were inu youkai but she kept that information to herself. She would ask Sesshoumaru later about Kagome.

They were in there for 30 minute's before they emerged from the hot spring. They dried off and got dressed.

Rin had woken up a few minutes ago and was looking for them sense they weren't in their rooms. She found them wandering around doing nothing then asked in they could go to the garden. Kagome agreed and they watched as Rin played around.

"Kagome-san! Sango-san!" Rin yelled They ran over immediately to see why the girl was yelling. What they found they did not expect, it was a young kitsune demon. He was bruised and there was blood on him.

Kagome picked him up gently and walked over to the lake Rin had fallen in the first time she meet her. She washed all the blood and dirt from the kitsune.

"Rin-chan, go inside and get a towel so I can dry him off." Rin ran inside as tolled and came out a few minute's later with a couple towels.

Rin handed over the towels and Kagome took the graciously. "Thank you, Rin-chan." Rin sat down next to him and watched as Kagome tended to his wounds. Sango also watched until Kagome asked her tom go get something to eat and some water, Kagome said to meet her in her room, that she was taking him there.

Sango ran off as tolled while Rin and Kagome got him inside without being noticed.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome tended and took care of the kitsune, he had felt the presence of another youkai in the garden area and went to find it only to discover Rin, Kagome and Sango did first.

Kagome set the youkai on the bed and covered him up with her blanket, he had a pretty high fever and was moaning in his slumber.

Sango came back with the food and water and sat it next to Kagome, she kneeled as Kagome tried to wake the boy.

"Hey, hey? Wake up." He started to wake up, and once his eye' fluttered open Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

The youkai sat up and looked around trying to identify where he was, when he noticed Kagome and the others his eye's widened then scrambled under the bed.

Kagome let out a small laugh then gently moved the covers away and picked him up to face her. "I'm sorry if I startled you kitsune." Kagome said softly, the kitsune just nodded then sat back down on the bed.

"My name is Shippo what is yours?" Kagome smiled and introduced everyone. Once everyone was aquatinted Kagome began to speak.

"Shippo why were you here all alone and hurt for that matter?"

"My family was attacked last night. I survived but my parents didn't, they were killed by a half demon named Naraku, at least that's what he said." Kagome's eye's hardened at the name the softened again when she looked at Shippo.

"Shippo, do you have any family you could go to?" Shippo shook his head no. Then Kagome got an idea. "I'll take care of you, well I'll have to get Masaharu-sama's permission first of course." Shippo's eye's lit up, then pounced on Kagome. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said smiling.

"Well let's go talk to him before breakfast starts." They all nodded

Kagome stood up, and when she did Shippo hopped on her shoulder and sat there. Kagome smiled then they walked out of the room to find Masaharu-sama.

They found him in his study, somehow he knew they were all ready there because before they could knock his voice tolled them to come in.

As they walked in Shippo hid inside Kagome's hair. Kagome turned to Rin .

"Rin-chan could you please let Sango-san and I talk to Masaharu-sama alone please?" The girl nodded then skipped happily to find something to do.

"Kagome? What is it you want dear?" Masaharu asked kindly.

Kagome walked up to him then bowed. "I would like your permission to do something Masaharu-sama." She stated. He nodded telling her to go on. "Well you see I found a kitsune youkai and I would appreciate it if you allowed me to take care of him?" Kagome silently hoped she wouldn't have to explain why.

"Kitsune? Where is he?" He asked but knew exactly where he was. Shippo untangled himself from Kagome's hair and stood before Masaharu. Masaharu looked at Shippo, than at Kagome.

"Why would you want to take care of a youkai?" Kagome dreaded that question, but answered honestly, but not to honestly. "His parent's were killed by Naraku, or as you know him Onigumo." He looked a little surprised by this answer.

"And, what would you know about this Naraku fellow?" Now she had to answer correctly. "He kidnapped me when I was 4, so my mother moved us to America for 11 years." Masaharu's eye's widened then went back down, he stood up and walked over to Kagome.

As he drew closer Shippo began to growl, because the look on Masaharu's face scared him, then he perched himself back on Kagome's shoulder and continued to growl. Kagome petted Shippo's tail which calmed him a little.

Once Masaharu was right in front of Kagome he gave an order

"Change." Kagome stared in shock then a flash of memory absorbed her thought causing her to collapse to the floor.

_"Kagome-chan! Are you all right! I tried to help but I couldn't do any thing!" Sess-chan yelled frantically as Kagome and her mother came back. _

_Kagome hugged Sess-chan and tolled him it was all right. He nodded and Kagome tolled him if he called her Kitten he wouldn't live another day. He obeyed and said he wouldn't. _

_Kagome's mother had tolled Kagome they were moving to America after her birthday in two weeks. Kagome was sad about it and didn't want to tell Sess-chan yet. _

_Sess-chan went to pick on Inu-chan, while Kagome stayed and listened to her mother tell Sess-chan's father they were moving he was upset but understood her intentions. _

_Kagome walked around her grandfathers shrine for awhile before Inu-chan and Sess-chan showed up. They played around for awhile before Sess-chan and Inu-chan had to leave. _

_Kagome walked inside to find her mother saying good-bye to her guests._

_"I sure do hope you and your son's will come to Kagome-chan's birthday party, Masaharu-sama." _

_He nodded his approval. "Sesshoumaru-chan has taken well to your daughter over the past year, so I know he will want to come for her party." Kagome's mother bowed, as her guest made his way to his children then home. _

_"Kagome-chan I know you don't want to leave, but do you really want Naraku coming after you?" Kagome shook her head and went to her room and soon fell asleep. _

Kagome woke up to everyone calling her name, she wiped the fog away from her eye's, then stared at Masaharu-sama. She remembered everything from her past now they all came to her.

"You... You... Where is Sess-chan?" Everyone looked at her like she's lost her mind except Masaharu who knew exactly what she meant.

"Kag-chan, I'm over here." Everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru-sama who actually answered her call even if she called him Sess-chan.

Kagome stood up trying to steady her legs then ran into his arms. He hugged her back, Kagome was smiling. "Sess-chan, you promised to teach me how to use my fan!" Kagome whined.

Sesshoumaru tried to hide his smile from view but didn't work to well, Kagome caught sight and started to laugh.

Kagome then remembered why she came here in the first place and ran over to Shippo. "Please can I take care of him?" She begged, Masaharu nodded and Kagome leaped up into the air happy. 1, she found her memories from years ago and 2, she gets to take care of Shippo.

OK, this chapter revealed a little more then the others, and it also brought in Shippo!I happen to think he is so adorable! Well hope you enjoyed that chapter, now on to 7!


	7. Naraku's Letter

_**Hello Sorry about the wait on this chapter the computer was down. Well it's upso read I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Inyasha!**_

_**Chapter 7 : Naraku's Letter**_

It's been 1 month sense she arrived at the Masaharu mansion and she's been happy.

Sesshoumaru has been teaching her how to use her powers and fan, but he hasn't changed in front of her so far. He remains in his human form, while Kagome transforms in to her youkai form.

One day while Sesshoumaru was teaching Kagome how to use her fan. She practiced for 4 hours every day. She was about to create ice from her fan when Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Kagome, you have trained enough for today, go take a bath." Kagome nodded and left for the springs. She ran into Sango, Rin and Shippo. Shippo bounced happily over to Kagome and sat on her shoulder as he usually does.

"Kagome-san ... Can I call you Okaa-san? (A/N I think that's how you spell it?) Kagome took Shippo from her shoulder and hugged her.

"Shippo-chan, I would love that!" Kagome said hugging him and he hugged back. "Thank you, Kagome-san. I mean Okaa-san!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Umm... Shippo-chan?"

"Yes Okaa-san?"

"I don't live here I live in America, I'm an foreign exchange student." Kagome said sadly.

"So! I can go live with you in America then." Kagome smiled and nodded her approval. "Shippo-chan, I would like you to come live with me. O, I have to take a bath I'll see you guys later." They nodded as Kagome walked to her room to grab a change of cloths.

Kagome's POV

I walked to my room thinking about things that have happened today. 1st Sesshoumaru has to pin me to a wall making me flushed, then just pretends like nothing happened.

Shippo asks me to be his mother, which I accepted of course I love the little kitsune youkai!

But my mind keeps wandering to Sesshoumaru. His nicely built body, his skin a cream color. I day dreamed as I gathered my cloths and then headed to the springs which was just down the hall.

I opened the door and put my cloths down beside me while I stepped into the hot steaming water. I relaxed and let the water take hold of my thoughts. I started to fall asleep, sense the work out this morning was tough.

I was slowly falling into sleep when the door opens, I hear foot steps then a hand grab my wrist.

I snap out of my sleep to see SESSHOUMARU! I quickly duck under the water to hide my self sense I had been laying on a rock my chest out of the water.

"AHHHH!" I screamed after I covered my chest and was under the water.

He just raised and eye brow at me like he did nothing wrong.

"What are you doing in here!"

"Get out." He said to me calmly which I glared at him.

"NO! Pervert!" He covered his ears from my scream and reached into the water to grab my wrist again.

I slapped his hand away and went under the water, I came up behind the rock and stood, the rock covered me body so I started to yell at him.

"GO AWAY! You tolled me to take a bath, I am so GET OUT!"

"I tolled you to get out." He said crossing his arms.

I couldn't take it I walked out from behind the rock with out realizing it and glared at him for what was about the hundredth time today.

"Pervert! I'm naked I am NOT about to get out with you in here!" He just looked at me, then smiled.

"You all ready are." He stated simply to me. My eye's grew wide, then realized O was standing in front of him NAKED! My face was beyond red now at first I thought it couldn't go redder but I was wrong when he said that, I did the one thing almost any girl would do.

"SMACK!" With him stunned for a second while I slapped him I grabbed a towel and quickly threw it around my self, hiding my body from view.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed my wrist and held tight. "You will get dressed and follow me." I could tell he was trying to not slice me to bits, because his words were like venom, making me shudder.

I grabbed his wrist the one that held mine. Then sighed.

"Fine, but can I please get dressed without you in here?" He nodded and walked out the door.

"_That was too strange! Well better get dressed, before he decides to come in AGAIN!" _I quickly change to my cloths, a light blue halter top, with blue jeans.

Sesshoumaru was waiting outside the door hands crossed against his chest.

"_He looks so nice in his long navy shirt and jeans._" I thought then shook the thoughts out of my head.

Sesshoumaru walked off just then without saying anything. I ran up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked down at me, and I smiled.

"No matter how old I get you are still taller then me by at least half a foot." I said kind of whining, when I said it, which made him smirk.

"Come I have somewhere to go and your coming with me." I nodded and followed him to where ever they were going.

I didn't ask where we were going, I just knew he wouldn't take me anywhere bad, so I followed quietly. We reached the park and I walked closer to Sesshoumaru.

I guess he felt me nervousness because he put an hand on my shoulder to calm me. I looked up at him and smiled then he continued to walk past the park.

Finally I could take it no more and asked.

"Sesshoumaru where are we going?"

"You'll see were almost there."

I sighed and kept walking. We soon came up to a field, then in sight was a huge shrine that looked oddly familiar. Then it dawned on me, I was at my home when I lived here and my grandfather runs the shrine now.

"_THAT MEANS!_"

I left Sesshoumaru where he walked and I ran as fast as I could over to the shrine. There was a old man sweeping the steps and a girl a few years older then me, probably 17-18.

The old man turned towards me as my arms flew around him, knocking us both to the ground. I had startled him pretty badly. The girl ran over to him.

"OJII-SAN!" The girl wailed running over to him and throwing me off.

"_Ojii-san?_ _What did she mean by that?_" I thought as I landed on something soft, well someone. Sesshoumaru had caught my fall.

The girl glared at me angrily, then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Who is this girl?" Sesshoumaru looked at me while I went to Ojii-san's side.

"Ojii-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." I said as he sat up staring at me wide eyed. Well I have been gone for 11 years.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you cheating on my sweet Kagome?" Both Sesshoumaru and I went red, then I brought out the fan Sesshoumaru gave me to show Ojii-san, knowing he would recognize it.

"O, my K-Kagome-chan?" I nodded and he hugged me, so tight I thought I would faint. "Sesshoumaru-sama, How on earth is my granddaughter here?"

"Ojii-san, I came here for the foreign exchange program. I somehow ended up in the Masaharu's household, and my memories are finally back." I explained to him, the girl sat glaring daggers in front of me.

Ojii-san? Who is she?" I asked, smiling but wanting to growl and glare back but thought it impolite for my first time back.

"O, this is Kikyo-chan, your cousin. Kikyo-chan this is Kagome-chan" He said, I bowed politely as did she.

Sesshoumaru had been quiet most of the time and I was beginning to wonder why. I looked at him, to see him glaring at Kikyo.

"_OK, now I know something is wrong._" I thought, as Ojii-san brought Sesshoumaru into the talk. "So Sesshoumaru-sama, are you going out with Kagome-chan?" "Ojii-san!" I said blushing, Sesshoumaru just shook his head indicating "no".

"O, why not every time you here she is all you talk..."

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru snapped glaring at Kikyo again and she just smiled triumphantly.

We talked for a long time before Sesshoumaru said it's time to leave. I said my good-bye's to both of them and we left. As we reached out of hearing range, I wanted to ask just why Kikyo was glaring at the both of us.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Why was Kikyo-chan glaring at you?" He let out a grunt but replied.

"She's mad that you returned, she's been trying to seduce me for over 3 years now."

"O" I replied, now I know why she was glaring at me because I was with Sesshoumaru and she wasn't. I began to giggle at the thought of her being so jealous.

We walked until we got to the park and decided to rest for a bit, then go home, Sesshoumaru went to walk around the park as I rested. Just as I sat down a bird flew over me and dropped a letter in my lap. I picked it up and began to read it. My eye's widened, the note said...

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

When the sun goes down,

I'll get you my Kitten.

Naraku

I struggled to my feet which felt like bricks were holding them to the spot I was standing. I managed to walk a few feet towards Sesshoumaru.

He saw me struggling and ran towards me. "Kagome? What's wrong?" I lifted my hand and gave him the letter, he skimmed over it and understood, who wouldn't?"

Sesshoumaru's POV

I read over the paper, and anger boiled in side my chest. I let out a growl, then grabbed Kagome's hand and led her back home.

Kagome had somehow went from sad to extremely happy no doubt trying to forget about that damned letter. I didn't mind that she was happy, I liked it when she was happy, but I could tell from her scent that she's hiding her fear.

We walked and finally we reached the mansion as she calls it, I just call it a big house.

I led Kagome to her room, and tolled her to get some rest, that I was going to my father about the note. I could sense she was frightened to be left alone and tolled Sango when I passed her to go to Kagome's room.

I reached my fathers study and slammed the doors open. Father looked up from his work and watched as I laid a piece of paper on his table.

He read it then looked at me. "What are you planning on doing a Sesshoumaru?"

"Killing Naraku." I stated simply, father knew when I said something it was either finished or I would be dead.

"How do you plan on killing him?

"I'll find away."

We talked for awhile before the doors to his study opened again, this time in came Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"That Kikyo girl is here to see Sesshoumaru again. I also need to talk to you about something father."

"Inuyasha, are you a message boy now?" Inuyasha glared at him then walked up to father. "It has something to do with Kikyo, and she strictly said Sesshoumaru here could not hear or he'd through a tantrum.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha **I** don't through tantrums." I walked from the study towards the waiting room, when I got there Kikyo was laying on the couch in there.

I sighed this is no doubt one of her seduction tricks.

"Kikyo." I said she opened her eye's and sat up, trying as best as she could to make herself sexy i front of me, when in reality it made me want to puke.

"Hello Sesshoumaru where is that bitch of a cousin?" I glared but didn't answer back knowing that's what she was trying to do make me mad.

She walked over to me and I kept glaring daggers at her. "Kikyo state your business then leave." I said coldly, she smiled giving me the creeps.

"Now, now, don't rush!" She said I couldn't take it she had her arm s around my chest. I grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

"If you came here to try and seduce me, then leave." I turned away from her and walked out of the waiting room. Before I left she grabbed my hand.

"Does that **girl** mean more to you than me?" I broke my hand free and left, she knew the answer, I didn't have to say it.

I walked back to Kagome's room to check on her, Shippo her kit was playing with Rin, they ran around until they seen me watching them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed wrapping her hand around my leg. Shippo followed suit just didn't hug me.

"Where is Okaa-san?" He asked I turned to go then looked back at the kit and Rin. "I'm going to see her you may come."

We walked to her room, as I opened it Sango and Kagome were talking about something. Kagome's face wasn't sad or upset but happy and she was laughing.

"Felling better?"

she nodded and sat up, she had been laying on her stomach with her hand under her head.

"Your cousin was here." I said, I saw the flash of disappointment then it faded. "What did she want?" she asked.

"What else, and now she's jealous even more." I said trying to hide my amusement with the expressions going across Kagome's face.

"What did you do or say to her?" She asked.

"She started to try and seduce me then I grabbed her arms and said if that's all she came here for then to get out. She then asked me a question.

"What?"

"If I liked you better then her, I didn't answer just walked out but she probably figured the answer out." I saw a blush rise to her face then Sango smiling. Shippo and Rin had made there way over to Kagome, Shippo in her lap and Rin leaning on her.

"OK children go to bed, Sango you may stay." They nodded and left. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kagome. She knew what I wanted to talk about all ready.

"Sesshoumaru what are you going to do?"

"Well for one he said he'll take you tonight, it's your choice. I could stay I here or be in my room and not know you've been taken unless you scream."

That gave her one option and she knew it, she was not going to stay in her room alone, therefore I would probably be in here room tonight.

She nodded, then said. "You've got to be joking if I'm sleeping alone tonight!" That made me smile but not for long.

"Get some sleep I'll sleep on the couch. Sango you can go to your quarters." She left and Kagome pulled the cover from the bed and laid down. I settled on the couch, waiting for Naraku to show himself.

End POV

Kagome couldn't sleep she was finding it hard with the thought of Naraku coming. That wasn't her main reason for not sleeping she had never shared a room with a guy before, especially one she liked.

She tossed and turned for about 30 minutes before a voice startled her.

"Calm down." Sesshoumaru said from his spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry I can't get to sleep." She sighed until the weight of the bed tilted her sideways and she met hands. She almost screamed until she saw it was Sesshoumaru.

"Are you trying to KILL me!" She snapped quietly, he laid down on top of the covers giving her underneath them. She leaned against his chest then about 5 minutes later was asleep.

"_Well that worked._" Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled Kagome closer to him, he didn't close his eye's for the fact that he might just fall asleep against her.

It would soon be midnight and still no Naraku. About 15 minutes till 12 and the window started to crack open. Sesshoumaru heard this but kept still, Kagome still laid against him.

Naraku opened the window and stepped in the room, without notice Sesshoumaru quickly slashed at him with his deadly poison claws.

Naraku dodged then ran out the window and shattered it, causing Kagome to wake. She sat up quickly as Naraku escaped the clutches of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, thank you." She said. Sesshoumaru walked over to her after Naraku's scent vanished. He laid back down next to her and she curled up like a cat next to him.

OK, that was longer then the others, hope it wasn't bad, Please review.


	8. One Bad, One Good

**Chapter 8 - One Bad, One Good**

Sesshoumaru woke up to find himself under the covers. Kagome was curled up next to him, her legs in-between him, with her hands draped around his chest. She would be so embarrassed if she found herself like this.

Sesshoumaru tried to save her from embarrassment so he went to untangle himself from her but she had a firm hold on his chest and was not about to move. He gave up and laid back down wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome woke not long after he did, he knew she was up when her breathing increased. She was awake but didn't move, like she didn't want to move from his side. Finally she moved her legs and sat up.

Yawning a good morning to him, then she walked over to the dresser with her stuff in it and grabbed a brush.

Sesshoumaru was so sure she would scream or something, this took him by surprise he just shook his head smiling. He got out of the bed and walked over to Kagome. Putting his hands on her shoulder he whispered before he left.

"I tolled you he wouldn't touch you." He then went to his room to get dressed.

Kagome did not question him about there position, just liked the feel of him with her.

She finished brushing her hair and got dressed fingering the neckless Sesshoumaru had gotten her for her 5th birthday.

She ran down stair to breakfast sense it was 10 minutes before. She had never slept this long sense her stay here, why now? Was it because Sesshoumaru was in her room with her?

She placed herself beside Sesshoumaru who was on her right and Shippo on her left, with Rin in front of her. Rin and Shippo chatted happily while Kiba and Sesshoumaru talked about something leaving Kagome to talk to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

Sango asked what had happened she had heard the window shatter but didn't go in there in case something was wrong.

"So what happened?"

Finally Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. Sesshoumaru felt her uneasiness, he wanted to comfort her but knew it would look suspicious and only have the others ask her more questions.

"Naraku came through the window and him and Sesshoumaru fought then Naraku ran out the window shattering it."

"Ok, but Sesshoumaru-sama never left your room, where did he sleep?"

Sango was smiling she knew Sesshoumaru said he slept on the couch but that wasn't what it looked like. Yes she had went in to make sure they were OK, and had walked in upon two sleeping demons.

"The couch." Kagome said slowly. Sesshoumaru was listening to every word they said. Everyone other then Kiba and the servants were listening to Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome nodded then knew Sango knew something. Had she walked in the room?

Kagome glared at Sango.

"We'll talk later Sango-chan after school." Sango nodded and Kagome sighed.

They arrived at school, to find a very annoying someone flirting with a few guys. Kikyo was talking to Kouga, Hojo, and Yuri.

When Kouga seen Kagome he ran over to her. "Kagome-sama!" "Kouga-kun, how are you?" Kouga was smiling brightly. "Fine. How about you?"

Kagome was about to answer when Kikyo interrupted. "O, Kagome-chan your all right I was so scared Naraku was going to get you!" Kikyo yelled running over to her.

Kagome glared evilly at her and Kikyo hid her smile.

Kouga looked at Kagome who had her head down so they couldn't see the angry face she was making. "Kagome-sama? What did Kikyo-sama mean?"

"I received a letter yesterday, saying I would be kidnapped."

"Are you OK, this Naraku didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome shook her head, and sighed.

"No, I'm all right."

"Good, cause your my woman!" Kouga said proudly, Kagome rolled her eye's at him. "Kouga-kun I'm not your woman." That didn't faze Kouga a bit.

Sesshoumaru rounded the corner and and stopped behind Kagome. He put his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"That's right Kouga-kun, Kagome-chan is Sesshoumaru-sama's bitch." Kikyo said as both Kagome and Sesshoumaru let out a low growl not loud enough for Kouga to hear though.

"Kagome-sama is my woman and my woman alone." Kouga growled loud enough for the three to hear.

"Kouga-kun, I'm not property!"

"Yes you are, your mine."

"You have no claim on her, therefore she is anybody she wishes." Sesshoumaru said his growl now loud enough for us to hear as well.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama has a point doesn't he? I'll just have to claim her, before anybody else." Kagome stood wide eyed, at his answer, she stumbled back into the chest of Sesshoumaru.

"_How does he know about claiming, he had to be a youkai!_" Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought.

"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun, but I will not let you claim me." Kagome growled back. Kouga's eye's went blank. "You wanna bet Kitten!" Kagome's eye's widened farther and then slapped Kouga.

"W-What happened?" He asked Looking at us.

Kagome was trembling.

"Never call me that!"

"Call you what?" Kouga asked, she shook her head, then looked at him again. "I wont let you claim me, so don't ask again." Kouga nodded.

"Class is about to begin." Sesshoumaru said they all nodded and headed to class.

**After school**

Kagome and Sango tolled Inuyasha they would walk home, so they could talk. "Now what the hell happened?" Sango said as they began walking.

"Well, you see, I couldn't sleep so Sesshoumaru-sama came and laid down next to me OUTSIDE of the covers. I fell asleep laying on him, then Naraku came. Well when he finished up with Naraku, he came and laid don next to me again the same as before. But somehow during the night he managed to get under the covers." Sango nodded understandingly.

They talked about nothing particular they began to reach the mansion when a cold laugh stopped then both in there place. Kagome transformed, knowing who it was. Naraku.

_Kagome's POV_

"What do you want!" I asked to the trees where I sensed him from.

"Did you have a good night sleep my Kitten?"

I growled. "It could have been better if a certain someone hadn't interrupted my sleep." I snapped at him.

"Who is your friend? She's almost as lovely as you, I could take her instead?" He said smiling at the glare I was giving him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled louder then before.

"Sango-chan get Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sango ran to the mansion to get Sesshoumaru.

"Good Kitten now you wont have to worry about you friend getting hurt." He said then disappeared, and reappeared behind her covering her mouth, then disappeared again.

_End POV_

Sango had found Sesshoumaru in his study when she tolled him Naraku was trying to take Kagome. He was up in no time and out the door as well.

When he arrived there was no trace of her anywhere, his eye's went red his youkai was trying to take over. He wouldn't let it that meant changing in front of the humans.

He used his speed to and sense of smell try and find Kagome.

_With Kagome _

Kagome woke up on a bed, she had been knocked unconscious when he disappeared. She scrambled over to the door, to open it but it wouldn't budge then she went back to the bed and sat down.

"_How do I get out of here?_" She thought desperately.

The door opened and Naraku stepped in looking at her, he walked over to her then sat next to her. "Your Sesshoumaru-sama wont save you today or ever." He said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Get your hands off me! Don't Touch me!" Kagome growled and backed away from him.

He grabbed her and pulled her too him. She struggled under his hold and pushed at his chest. When his lips met hers she wanted to scream! It was her first kiss! She hated it! It wasn't like her friends said it would be.

She started to cry against his lips and gasped when his tongue slid across her bottom lip. She gasped and he plunged into her mouth, not going easy. She still struggled to get away, she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't!

He finally released her and she fell against the bed sobbing. Naraku just left her on the bed crying, he walked out without a word.

_With Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru searched every where for her, but couldn't pick up her scent. Then it came to him with such force. "_Her scent it's far away, but I can follow it!_" He ran off in the direction of her scent.

_With Kagome_

She laid on the bed she had stopped crying a while ago. She wanted so badly to wash her mouth out! It tasted horrible!

"_If this is how every kiss is going to taste count me out!_" She said curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

A few hours later Naraku came back in to find her sleeping. He stalked over to her then shook her furiously.

"Who said you could go to sleep my Kitten!"

Kagome didn't move she didn't want to, so she didn't. He grabbed her and pulled her off the bed throwing her to the floor. She flipped and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Leave Me Alone!" Kagome yelled slashing at him with her claws, he dodged and she took out her fan waving it in the air she slung it at him causing ice bolts to come from it.

It had taken him by surprise so a few had hit him. "Bitch! Stop!" He yelled.

"I don't take commands from anyone!"

"You will obey me and if not I will punish you worse then I did earlier!" A green whip came from no where then sliced Naraku's arm off.

Sesshoumaru appeared through the window, his claws dripping with poison. He was growling and ferociously, at Naraku. Kagome screamed his name and ran to him. He pushed her behind him then the fight was on!

Sesshoumaru and Naraku battled for awhile then the ending blow came to a very exhausted Naraku cutting him straight in half through his stomach. (A/N I am not good with battle scenes, just warning you.)

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome, she couldn't help it she hugged him so tight. She wasn't crying she was smiling. They made there way back home, but Kagome wanted to stop at the park again.

They both sat on a bench talking to each other, she tolled him how scared she was, and about the kiss her face flushed with anger just thinking about it.

Sesshoumaru wanted to show her a real kiss but didn't want to scare her by doing it. He listened as Kagome talked.

"You know something?"

"Hum?"

"That was my first kiss then again it wasn't, well... um.. whatdoesarealkissfeellike?" She said it so fast he didn't know if he heard her right.

"I didn't get what you said."

Kagome was blushing bright red when she repeated what she said slowly.

"What does a real kiss feel like?" She had her head down then added something after it. "You don't have too..." He voice was cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips against hers.

He kissed her slowly and softly at first then when she moaned he deepened it, making her moan even louder then before. He broke the kiss and she opened her eye's to look at him.

She was speechless there was nothing in common with the kiss from Naraku. She then leaned against his shoulder watching the sun come up.

Yes it was morning all ready they had been gone for a long time, everyone was probably worried by now. Kagome lifted her head from Sesshoumaru's shoulder and looked at him, wanting him to kiss her again but then she shook her head.

"We better get going." She said quietly he nodded and they walked the rest of the way home.

When they finally made it back home Kagome was greeted by almost everyone, but was tired, so soon after went to bed. She fell asleep remembering the kiss she had shared with Sesshoumaru.

_Somewhere_

Somewhere in a dark alley, Naraku stood with somebody by his side. He had lost his Kitten twice all ready once by the girls damned mother then by the inu youkai, he was pissed to say the least. The girl next to him was also pissed, and had a good reason to be.

**_The story should be ending soon about 2-4 more chapters and it should be done. Thanks to all my reviewers!_******

**_Everyone Review Please!_**


	9. Don't Tease!

_**HI! I'm not sure if this is rated PG-13 or not, don't worry nothing bad.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_**

__

_**Chapter 9 – Don't Tease!**_

Naraku had been planing on raiding the mansion and killing everyone except his Kitten. But Kikyo wouldn't allow it she wanted Sesshoumaru all to herself, and would do anything to get him.

Naraku had taken precautions he had sensed Sesshoumaru's presence and used a doll made of wood instead of his self.

He thought that was a good idea considering how Sesshoumaru sliced through it easily.

_With Kagome_

Kagome had been unable to sleep the past few days, she only had a month to spend with them!

Out of the 2 months she had gotten to know Sesshoumaru and couldn't stop thinking about him.

_Kagome's POV_

I sat in bed thinking about all that had occurred during my two months here. I had come here in October, a little after Halloween, and would leave a few days after Christmas.

Yes I got to stay here for Christmas! I would have to get everyone something, even if they didn't give me anything. It wasn't even 3 in the morning yet!

No matter what I did I couldn't sleep well! At least not after the night she spent in Sesshoumaru's arms.

I sighed and tried again I laid there for what seemed like hours, but when I looked to the clock it had only been 15 minutes! I tried again but failed.

Finally deciding I couldn't sleep I got up and looked at the door to my right. I had never opened it thinking it was probably some old closet.

I walked to the door I reached out to grab the knob. I turned it and it opened to be a balcony. I looked around as I steeped into the cold late November's air.

I looked down to see I was above the garden outside. It was really beautiful, then something occurred to me, everything was wrapped in a beautiful blanket of white, but it wasn't snowing, well anymore.

It had snowed, there was snow everywhere! In all my years I don't remember seeing snow except before I moved to America.

I ran towards my dressed pulling out a sweater, and slung my door open and ran all the way down to the garden. Luckily it was a Saturday which meant no school tomorrow!

I danced around in the snow and finally laid down under a tree. There were lights outside so I could see.

I took my sweater off as it was starting to get a little hot even in this cold weather from all of my running I had did.

After a while I got back up and began to bounce around again, not making any noise as I did so. I ran through the snow, it had started to snow again and my hair was now covered in icy white.

I transformed into my youkai form and ran at top speed around the garden.

As I ran I didn't notice the bright golden eye's staring at me through the trees. It sat there motionless just watching me, then he jumped out of the tree landing gracefully on his feet.

I was still running and came around the tree I had been sitting under when I ran face first into something, or rather someone. Falling backwards into the snow I looked up to see no one.

Even in my youkai form I couldn't sense anyone around so how did I fall? I stood and was about to run when to strong arms wrapped them selves around me and I stiffened, from the contact.

I then saw silver hair mingling in with the snow and knew who it was, I began to laugh lightly. Then he leaned towards my ear his hot breath made me shiver in his presence.

"Did I startle you?" He lightly laughed as well. I relaxed in his gentle embrace, and nodded. "I guess you couldn't sleep, could you?" I nodded as he turned me to face him.

He picked me up and then sat on the ground leaning against the tree. He took my sweater and put it around me.

As I leaned on him thoughts came to me.

"_Why do I like being in his embrace so much, that I can't sleep?_" Then a voice from inside her head answered. (A/N For the voice talking I'm going to put ')

'_Because your in love with him!_'

"_I am not! Am I?_"

'_Yes you are, that is the reason you can't sleep with out him by you._'

"_I can't be though,why would I love him? By the way who are you?"_

'_I'm YOU, you baka!_'

"_OK, now GO AWAY!_"

'_Fine don't listen to your conscience_!'

"_Hello? Good your gone._"

Sesshoumaru watched me while I argued with my feelings. I was wide awake two minutes ago now I was dead tired.

I turned around to face him, as I did he stared straight into my eye's. He watched me before leaning closer then as quickly as his lips brushed mine they were gone.

I pouted a little. I looked into his eye's to see they were glowing. He was teasing me! I growled and moved to turn away from him but he caught my chin before I did so.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" I glared at him, but didn't answer, he all ready knew it. He lifted my chin a little higher making me look straight into his eye's again.

He bent down to my lips again and pressed gently then removed them again. I whimpered then glared at him.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed, he smiled then quickly smashed his lips against mine making me groan in pleasure. He deepened it once again exploring every where. Then pulled away, both of us gasping for air. "That better?"

I nodded then rested my head on him, he leaned forward kissing my forehead, as I fell asleep against him. He fell asleep without meaning to as well.

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

I woke up to find both of us covered in snow but instead of being cold I was really warm. I shook some of the snow from my hair, then picked Kagome up gently taking her to her room.

I reached her room to see the balcony door opened. I went to place her on her bed but noticed she was holding on to my shirt tightly. I sighed and laid down next to her.

She curled up against me again, and did something that startled me she spoke in her sleep.

"Sesshoumaru, please stay with me...forever."

Her last word was barley a whisper but I heard it. Laying my head down on her pillow I fell back to sleep.

About an hour later I awoke to find her staring at me intensely. I smiled and she smiled back.

Getting up to go get dressed I left her in her room as she changed as well.

I didn't want her to leave, ever, I would never admit it to anyone unless had to. She would be leaving in a few weeks and I didn't want her to go home I wanted to stay with her.

Christmas was coming up and I would have to get her something, I thought for awhile then had an idea I would...

I was finished and about to leave my room when Inuyasha came into my room exclaiming father wanted to see me. I went of course but slowly.

I opened the doors to his chamber and walked up to him, he was sighing some document about something. He looked up at me then smiled sadly. That couldn't be good.

"Sesshoumaru, I have some bad news." "_Figures_" I thought. I nodded for him to continue.

"As you know your 19th birthday is coming up soon, and you know by your 20th birthday you have to have a mate." I had a feeling where this was going.

"Well you need to find you mate-to-be soon. You have till your 20th birthday to decide, so choose well." I sighed exactly what I thought.

"Fine." I stated I never showed emotion around any of my family members, or servants. Just Kagome, had seen my emotions. I turned and walked out of my fathers chambers back to the garden.

I ended up at the same tree as last night. I sat down and thought over what my father had said.

"_Who would I ask, I don't really care for a mate, but I do care for a mate yet. I could ask Kagome? No she lives in America. Maybe she would would come and live with me here, if I asked her. I'll decide later._" I thought as he smelled Kagome approaching him.

"There you are!" She said sitting next to me. "I was looking

for you, you know?" "_Could I ask her now? No, not now, later._" I thought.

She had her head leaning against my shoulder while we talked. I then froze and let out a growl. She looked at me worriedly. "Sesshoumaru what's wrong?"

I smelled Kikyo, but that's not what made me growl, OK yes part of it was that, but he could smell a very familiar scent on her. Naraku.

"I smell Naraku, on Kikyo, it's fresh." I said angrily. Kagome nodded as he stood and walked towards the woman heading their way. I will kill her if I had too, which I would.

I watched as the woman walked up to me and stopped in front of me. I couldn't give her a chance. She didn't notice the way his hand glowed with deadly poison until it was too late.

I had killed her, truly killed her. I tolled one of my servants to clean the garden up as there was a person dead. Kagome didn't object at all, she did hate the bitch after all.

**_I would have updated earlier, but I didn't get out of school till 3:30 sense I stayed after for "Tae Kwon Do" but didn't get home till 6:30 sense I went over to a friends then I watched "Lost" which was really good!_**

**_Well GTG plesae review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!_**


	10. Where Is He?

_**OK, 10th chapter **_

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha!_**

__

_**Chapter 10 – Where Is He?**_

It's been 2 days sense Kikyo was killed, no body really cared for her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been getting along the same as always.

Kagome had finished taking a bath and was on her way to bed. She reached her room, then looked at the balcony door.

Sense then she had gone out there every night and watched the snow fall. Walking up to it she reached out her hand but stopped, something was wrong! Where was Shippo! She quickly threw the door open and looked around.

There he and Rin was, lying on the ground a pool of blood around them. They were holding each other. Kagome froze in shock then screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome ran out the door and straight to Sesshoumaru's room.

He had heard her scream and went to open his door to get to her when she threw her arms around him crying like crazy.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong are you hurt."

He pulled her off him and looked at her form. Nothing, not a scratch. But then he smelled blood. He heard foot steps racing towards them.

Kagome was leaning on his chest again, still crying.

As everyone gathered they all noticed the way Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru. They had never seem them together. They always thought they avoided each other, apparently not.

Sango was the first to speak of the new comers. "Kagome? Tell us what is wrong."

Kagome looked up at Sango then turned her eye's to Sesshoumaru. "There dead!" That caught everyone's attention.

Sesshoumaru a little wide eyed picked her up in his arms and ran to her room. What he found was not what he expected to see, he now knew why Kagome was so upset.

As everyone was about to come in he stopped them. "Don't come in!" They looked stunned, but Sango forced her way passed him and looked towards the balcony.

Sango covered her mouth then ran to Miroku. "Sango what is it?" She could speak unlike Kagome. For one Kagome treated them as they were her own children.

"There dead, Rin and Shippo!" Miroku couldn't believe it, the kids, how did they die?

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome to his father who was there as well to wonder why she screamed so loud. Sesshoumaru approached the children.

Then transformed into his youkai form. Two blades appeared, he took hold on one of them.

Kagome watched as he drew the sword, then brought it above his head. He looked like he was watching for something, then slashed through something.

Shippo and Rin's breathing came back and then their eye's began to open. Kagome eye's widened. Then she shoved away from Kiba and ran to the both of them, falling to her knee's in the blood that surrounded them.

She began to cry again and grabbed them both in for a huge hug. Sesshoumaru watched and so did the others.

"Okaa-san? What happened? All I remember was a man walking towards us saying if he couldn't have his Kitten then neither could we." Before Kagome could answer Rin spoke.

"S-Sessoumaru-sama, you saved Rin again?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin left Kagome for a few minutes to give Sesshoumaru a hug as well.

"Again? Rin you mean he's resurrected you once?" The girl nodded then went back over to Kagome. "Yes, I tolled you he saved me, but I didn't tell you I died. What happened was somebody came from the shadows and killed me then I awoke with Sesshoumaru-sama holding me."

Kagome nodded then stood up with Shippo in her arms. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and bowed as she couldn't hug him. "Thank you!" Shippo scampered up to her shoulder and she then then hugged him tightly.

Shippo smiled brightly. "_Maybe I'll have an Otou-san as well someday_." He thought then bowed to Sesshoumaru as well even though he was on Kagome's shoulder He managed it.

Sesshoumaru nodded, then looked straight at Kagome's eye's, telling her why he didn't say anything. She nodded as well.

A little while later when everyone went back to their room Kagome was left alone with Shippo curled up against her stomach.

A knock at her door startled her, then the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru, without a shirt. He walked up to her then sat on the bed next to her.

"You all right? I know that was a big shock, because I was shocked as well." Kagome nodded and sat up a little.

"I know you wont show emotion around your family, but why did you not back away from me when they all came to my scream?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, at the moment I didn't care if they saw me kiss you. I just wanted to know what was wrong." Kagome hugged him, then sat back up again.

"Thank you, again." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." He said smiling back at her.

Kagome lowered her eye's to the little kitsune youkai then looked back up to Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think Naraku did this?" Sesshoumaru nodded then spoke. "Shippo did say he called you..." He trailed off not wanting to upset her anymore.

"I know. Sesshoumaru how do you suppose we kill him?"

"I don't know honestly, I thought we killed him a dew days ago. Then Kikyo showed up with his smell, and I knew he was alive."

"Sesshoumaru... can you stay with me tonight?" Kagome was still scared, and she didn't deny it. "I mean, what if Naraku's still outside my window?"

Sesshoumaru nodded then got completely on the bed instead of sitting on the edge.

He laid down on the opposite side of Shippo, and Kagome grabbed the kitsune close to her then leaned against Sesshoumaru. At least they had no school tomorrow they were out for Christmas break.

Sesshoumaru pulled them both close to him, then leaned his head on Kagome's, making sure Naraku was no where near, he feel asleep.

Sango and Miroku were both on there way to check on Kagome, they had ran into each other in the hall and decided to both go and check.

They reached her door and opened it slightly, both stood in awe at the picture before them. Sesshoumaru had NO shirt on and Kagome was snuggled closely into his chest with Shippo slumped over Kagome's side. And for once they saw Sesshoumaru with a smile on his face in stead of that ice mask he wore around everyone.

Sango looked at Miroku then they closed the door and walked to their room's talking.

"What was Sesshoumaru-sama doing in Kagome-chan's bed like THAT?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know, but did you notice the face of Sesshoumaru-sama? I have never seen him smile like that before." Sango nodded

"Yeah, I wonder how well do they no each other now? They knew each other as children, but do you think their in love?" Sango said in awe at the scene they had seen.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind them. They turned, then Sango shook her head at Miroku.

"I'm just getting in trouble again." Miroku said as his hand came up to Sango's rear end and squeezed. A loud slap was heard, Inuyasha just shook his head and walked past them.

"That was close. But did you have to hit me so hard?" Miroku whined. Sango giggled then they both continued to the rooms.

"Sango, ask Kagome what Sesshoumaru is to her. I'll try with Sesshoumaru, but I'll stop if things get to bad." Sango nodded then went into her room and Miroku into his.

Later that day, everyone was up, and all had eaten breakfast. Kagome was outside in the garden with the children. Sango then walked up to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome said excitedly, Sango was smiling, at the kids as they played tag around the garden. Sango then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, what are your feelings for Sesshoumaru-sama, you didn't seem afraid at all of him last night?" Sango asked remembering what happened.

_As everyone gathered they all noticed the way Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru. They had never seem them together. They always thought they avoided each other, apparently not._

_Sango was the first to speak of the new comers. "Kagome? Tell us what is wrong." _

_Kagome looked up at Sango then turned her eye's to Sesshoumaru. "There dead!" That caught everyone's attention. _

_Sesshoumaru a little wide eyed picked her up in his arms and ran to her room. What he found was not what he expected to see, he now knew why Kagome was so upset._

Kagome then remembered as well.

"O, well I don't know. I guess I like him a little." Sango didn't like that answer, she didn't trust that answer, after what she saw earlier.

"I mean, do you love him?" Kagome's eye's widened, and she was blushing. "_Why does she think I'm in love wit him? Am I? Yes, I am._" She looked up at Sango then bowed her head.

"Yes, I do."

"But you barley know him, and he's all ways so cold, how can you love him?"

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him, like I do."

"I didn't even knew you two got along."

"We do, most of the time. Now why would you think I was in love with him?" Kagome asked, Sango looked up blushing a little.

"Let's just say, I went to your room to check on you earlier. I'll leave it at that."

Kagome's eye's widened again, and she looked at Sango. "Was anyone with you?" Sango nodded. "Miroku." Kagome was blushing really bad her face was as red a apple.

_With Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru was in his study thinking about Kagome when a knock interrupted his thought's. It was Miroku, he could smell him. What did he want?

"Come in." His voice was cold once again, as he watched him approach him.

Miroku bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb your work Sesshoumaru-sama but may I speak to you, about something?"

"According. What do you want to talk about?"

"Kagome."

Sesshoumaru knew Miroku and Sango had been in the room this morning, he could smell their scent when he woke up.

"Very well."

Miroku was slightly stunned he said OK, he was sure he would throw him out.

"By the way Miroku, I knew you were in the room earlier, so no need to explain."

Miroku nodded then did something no one would dare ask/do.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are your feelings for Kagome?" Miroku knew he was going to get kicked out by the question or even killed. Sesshoumaru startled him by what he said.

"I love her, but she doesn't know, why do you want to know?" He said coldly. Miroku bowed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt her, she is one of my friends and I care for her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Anything else you wish to ask?" Miroku shook his head. "OK, then leave." Miroku bowed again and then left Sesshoumaru's study.

He ran straight to where he said he would meet Sango. She was there waiting for him all ready. He walked up to her and was panting, he was scared after the confession Sesshoumaru might kill him.

"So, what did he say? Did you talk to him?" Sango asked quickly. Miroku nodded. "He said he was in love with her! What did Kagome say?" Sango smiled. "The same thing." Both smiled and talked for awhile about the situation.

3 days later

Kagome was upset she would be leaving, in 2 hours. Sesshoumaru had left 3 days ago, leaving her with a kiss.

_Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat outside against a tree. He had said he needed to talk with her, but he hadn't said anything as of yet. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then, she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_He looked down at her, he wanted to ask her to be his mate but couldn't he would when he returns from China, his father was sending him on an important errand. _

_"Kagome, I have to leave in an hour, I have to go to China for my father. I will be back before you leave, then I have to tell you something important." Kagome nodded they just rested against the tree till he had to leave. _

_Lifting her up, he then kissed her gently the fiercely. He broke the kiss and said his good-bye to her and then left._

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep these past 3 days laying up at night hoping he would be back before she left, and what he had to tell her.

Here it was 2 hours before she had to go to the airport and he wasn't back yet.

She waited and waited but he never showed up. Time came for her to leave and Inuyasha took her to the airport. She not talked to anyone sense he left, only the children.

She also was taking Shippo with her back home. He had concealed his youkai to a human boy. Shippo was growing worried for her as well as everyone else.

Kagome and Shippo had just boarded the plane, he still hadn't showed up. They took there seat, and Kagome leaned against the window, and started to cry.

"_He didn't came back. Did he forget about me? No, he said he had something to tell me. The errand must have taken longer then he thought._"

Shippo watched her saddened. The plan began to take off, she looked into the crowd and then a flash of silver caught her eye's. It was Sesshoumaru he was running to the plane. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she watched him finally stop running, he bowed his head, then looked up at the plan as it flew away.

Kagome wanted to tell the plane to stop but she had to go home. She leaned against the window and watched as they drew farther away from him.

**_OK, there's 1 more chapter, then I'm going to start a new story! Well GTG! Don't forget to Review!_**


	11. Together Forever

My writing career has finally taken off and I am expecting Demon Paradise to be for sale either by the end of the year or early 2012! I really hope everyone who has read my material on fanfiction will continue to read my stories and love the characters as much as I do.

I am writing under the pen name Marie Knight, I am on facebook and there is a direct link to my website on my facebook. I will continue to give information on the release of my novel as I acquire it. Please bear with me on the wait as I have not received the release date or cover art. Thank you for all my readers who have stayed loyal to me through these many years and the new ones who have just discovered my account.

Demon Paradise

When Darkness descends a young wolf demon named Amaya must shove aside her past to locate the heir to Demon Paradise who went missing three years ago. From the moment she meets Kiba Grey she is surprised by the instant attraction but it's his glorious scent that sends chills down her spine with frightening familiarity that confuses her, making her relive her darkest memories and her most cherished. Discovering the mystery that surrounds her new family and her search for the crown prince, Amaya races to complete her mission but she is betrayed on the deepest level, her heart. She must somehow bring herself to continue her journey and face the prince or everyone she loves, including her entire world could perish.

* * *

_**This is the longest chapter I've done it's 24 pages exactly, well as I said in 10 this is the last chapter, hope you **_

**_like it. _**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyaha!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11  
_**

It took 13 hours before they landed at the next airport, home, Kagome was finally home. But she didn't want to be home, she wanted to be back in Japan with Sesshoumaru and the others.

Shippo hadn't really talked the entire time sense his

Okaa-san didn't either. He had slept most of the time. When they finally landed he held Kagome's hand instead of sitting on her shoulder. She had tolled him demons usually don't come out in the open.

Kagome spotted her mother, and tightened her hand on Shippo. Her mother looked at her wondering why there was a little boy with her.

Kagome made it to her mother and sense Shippo didn't know english he spoke in Japanese. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shippo you must be Okaa-san's mother."

Kagome had a lot of explaining, but that would come later. Her mother talked a little with Shippo, after she hugged Kagome to death.

Kagome's mother could tell there was a change in her daughter, but she didn't know what. They headed home to find Souta on the couch.

Souta jumped off the couch and hugged her hard, he had missed all the beatings he would get when he did something wrong. Then he noticed there was kind of a sad glow to her eye's instead of her usual happiness.

"Kagome who's that?" Souta asked looking at Shippo. "My name is Shippo I am the surrogate son of your sister." Souta nodded then looked at Kagome.

Their mother had dragged her to the kitchen and sat her down. "Now what happened, I want to know everything!" Kagome looked up and nodded then began.

She tolled about her first day of school, but when she got to the part about meeting Sesshoumaru. She couldn't take it, she stood up then headed to her room, leaving Shippo to fill in some parts but left out most of the Sesshoumaru, youkai, and Naraku parts.

Kagome laid on her bed thinking about what happened at the airport. He looked so sad when he seen the plane leaving. What did he want to tell her?

Kagome finally came down to dinner and they talked a little.

"O, Kagome don't scream, like you did last time and throw a fit all right." Kagome nodded she didn't feel in the mood to throw a fit anyway.

"I'm getting married Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi held her breath for a yelling and beating but none came. She looked up at her daughter, then knew something was wrong.

"Kagome? Dear, what's wrong?"

"I... He... I want to see him again!" Kagome went into tears again and Shippo quickly ran over to her.

"It's all right I know you'll see him again, Okaa-san." He said, now her mother was even more confused.

"Kagome, who is he talking about?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Mrs. Higurashi's eye's widened then went back to normal.

"You met Sesshoumaru-sama, and his father and brother how?"

"I lived with them. I also know everything from my childhood, everything." She said sadly. Mrs. Higurashi nodded then walked over to her daughter.

**_IN Japan_**

Naraku couldn't sense or smell her anywhere. Where had she gone! Naraku was pacing, where had his Kitten gone?

He walked around for hours trying to find her but nothing. After what her mother did to him, he wanted her even more then before.

_Naraku had asked Kyra Higurashi if she would be his girlfriend and she had rejected. At the age of only 18 Naraku, was never rejected and nobody ever did. _

_But her Kyra Higurashi had rejected him ever sense they first met. He swore under his breath that if he couldn't get her then he would get her daughter if she had one. And he would keep to that promise. _

Naraku was still angry it was a stupid reason to do this but people would learn if you reject him they'll pay.

_**At The Masaharu residence**_

Sesshoumaru acted as if she had never came around others but when he was alone, he saw her face everywhere. He should have been there to at least see her off.

He wanted so badly to talk to her, the only one that would cheer him up would be Rin, but she never came from her room sense Kagome had left. He felt bad for the girl, Rin had taken her in as her Okaa-san so she was very lonely and did nothing all day.

The others were the same as him, they acted all cherry around each other but when they were alone the would think back to when she was here. He missed her so much!

**_America_**

3 days later

Kagome sat in her back yard in her youkai form. She sat up in a tree staring towards Japan. Longing to go back and throw her hands around him, and him kiss her.

She had school in less then 30 minutes and she just sat there in the tree.

Yes it would be good to see Kiko, Yumi and everyone else again. She smiled and wondered how Kiko liked it in China. Kagome then remembered that's where Sesshoumaru had to go to.

"Stop thinking about him, all I do is get even more sad." She said out loud to herself. She jumped down from the tree, transformed back, then grabbed her backpack and headed for school.

Kagome made it to school trying to not think about him. It helped a little to keep her mind on her friends. She sat down in her usual spot in the cafeteria and waited for her friends to show.

About 5 minutes later she heard two people screaming her name and then hugged her almost knocking her down. Kagome couldn't help it she started laughing then smiled at her friends.

"So Kiko how was China?" Kagome asked and Yumi nodded. Yumi had to stay here in school all by herself.

"I had a load of fun. Then about 3 days before we left I met this really hot guy. He said I looked a little like the girl he liked back in Japan." Kiko said, Kagome's froze, she knew who it was but why had he gone there to were Kiko was.

"Kiko, was his name Sesshoumaru? What did he say?" Yumi and Kiko both looked at Kagome weirdly, and Kiko nodded.

"Yes, he didn't say much about her except he wanted to see her before she left, and see if she would stay with him. Sense she was a foreign exchange student as well." Kagome had her head down, so they wouldn't notice her crying until, Kiko said "he was going to ask her to stay with him."

Kagome's head shot up revealing her tears. Kiko and Yumi were a little confused.

"Kagome you were the exchange student weren't you?" Yumi suddenly asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, he said he had to run an errand and hoped her would be back before he left he had to tell me something. He arrived once the plane had taken off I watched him running then he just stopped and looked up at the plane."

I then pulled out my fan once again, and looked at it then smiled. They were now completely confused. Why was she smiling at the fan?

"Kagome are you all right?"

"Yes, but I found the origin of the fan and neckless of mine. They both came from Sesshoumaru on my 5th birthday."

"Kagome, I can tell your in love with him anyone can almost tell that." Kagome nodded then looked up as a two pair of feet found there way into Kagome's view.

"Well, well, looks who's back from Japan. Did you have a nice time bitch?" Kagome just looked at him and nodded then smiled.

"A lot of fun thank you Michael." Everyone looked at her like she's gone crazy. Normally when he would come she would start yelling at him to go away. But she just answered his question.

Michael stared at her then walked away. Kiko and Yumi just stared at him as he walked away with his friend.

"Kagome, what happened there? You didn't yell at him? Why?"

"I don't want to yell." The bell rang for 1st period and they all separated. Kagome got to class and all day she never said a word, unless she was spoken too.

_**With Naraku**_

Had he heard them right she went to America again? This time he wouldn't let her escape at least Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to stop him if he went to America. He would also kill Kyra.

His plane left in about an hour so he would wander around for a while.

Time came for him to leave and he boarded the plane going to America. He would be there by tomorrow. When he arrived he would kill Kyra and then take Kagome.

_**2 days later**_

Kagome was a little back to normal sense she left and her friends thought she had almost forgotten about Sesshoumaru.

Kagome back up in the tree didn't sense anybody around but a pair of black eye's watched her from another tree. She then got ready to go to school.

Kagome had put Shippo into school and would be home before her, and Souta as well. Her mother could take care of them.

Kagome was sitting in her normal spot waiting for her friends. They finally showed up and they all talked about things, but never mentioning the exchange program.

The bell would ring in less then 5 minutes, when the cafeteria doors slammed open and a frightened kid that had a bushy tail ran inside screaming.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Kagome shot up at the voice as Shippo ran to her. Everyone around looked at the boy with wonder. Her friends didn't even know anything about him. People whispered as Kagome held the crying fox.

"Shippo what's wrong? Why aren't you in school yet?"

He could speak a little english but not that good.

"You mom is dead!" Kagome's heart stopped so did everyone else's as Shippo spoke those words.

Then speaking in japanese he finished.

"The man that killed me killed your mother!" Kagome couldn't believe it Naraku was here? He killed her mother and he would die as well.

"Kiko, Yumi, come here. Please go to Japan and find Sesshoumaru he'll know what to do. Shippo take them to the mansion, tell them Naraku has found me and I need help. Go and Shippo your making quite a scene."

Shippo looked around then looked at his tail, opps, her friends did as she said but they weren't too happy. They ran to the airport to get tickets to the next plane to Japan.

Kagome stood up then focusing her energy around her she couldn't smell him around. The bell rang and everybody headed to class still wondering what the fox had seen and meant.

Kagome started to walk to her class when she rounded a corner and ran into somebody. She fell on the ground then growled a little. Looking up her heart stopped. Naraku stood in front of her smiling.

"Found you Kitten." He reached a hand to help her up, but Kagome slapped the hand away.

"Get away! Stay away!" He then leaned down and wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her up right. Kagome started to struggle in his hold.

Michael had learned a little japanese and knew what they said. Seeing Kagome trying to struggle from the guy, cleared some of what he didn't know.

He didn't move he would help as much he could but he was not going to fight this youkai. Yes Michael knew about youkai being one himself.

He was a fox like the young one that came in earlier. He also knew Kagome was one but never said anything. He found out the day she attacked him.

He then ran off towards her friends he would make it in time, and help get this Sesshoumaru to help her.

Kagome continued to struggle with Naraku, she had smelled Michael, but he smell youkai. Was he a youkai? She didn't care right now she needed to get away from Naraku.

Naraku picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and left the building heading somewhere no one would find him.

**_With Kagome's Friends_**

They just arrived at the airport when Michael came running up to them. He looked at Shippo then spoke in japanese to the kit.

"I will help you, I know your a youkai so am I. I will help."

Shippo nodded, then looked at him, strangely. Then asked.

"What type of youkai are you?"

"Kitsune, like you." Shippo nodded then looked back at Kiko and Yumi they both knew some japanese but not much.

"OK, Michael, are you coming with us or are we leaving you?"

"I'm going."

They nodded and bought the tickets. After there wait they boarded the plane. Finally the plane landed and they got off. Shippo then hopped on Michael's shoulder taking the other two by surprise. Shippo then spoke.

"You better tell them were youkai. Once Sesshoumaru-sama finds out Okaa-san has been kidnapped he'll probably transform." Michael nodded then looked at the two girls.

"OK, Kiko, Yumi there's something you need to know and it's important."

They nodded and watched as he looked at Shippo who nodded to him.

"Kagome, Shippo, me, Sesshoumaru, and all else who live in that house are youkai, or demons as you call them."

Kiko's eye's widened and so did Yumi's. They stared at them for a moment then asked.

"What type of youkai are yall?"

"Shippo and I are fox, I don't know the others. Shippo you tell." Shippo nodded.

"Everyone in the Masaharu family is inu youkai or dog demons, and so is Kagome." They nodded then looked at Shippo again. "Where do we go?" Shippo jumped off Michael's shoulder and ran. "The mansion is not far ahead!" They all ran behind him, catching up to him. They stopped running.

Shippo jumped on Kiko's shoulder, then pointed.

"Around the corner is the Mansion." They nodded and when they went to turn the corner they ran into someone.

"Who are you?" A guy with silver hair stood in their way.

"INUYASHA-SAMA!" Shippo yelled jumping onto him. Inuyasha stared at the kitsune then looked at the other's he didn't know any of them.

"Shippo? Explain where is Kagome-chan?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama where is he?"

"In his study where else."

"Come on! Inuyasha we have to see Sesshoumaru-sama now!"

"Go ahead I don't think he would kill you, sense you afre Kagome-chan's kit." Shippo bowed and they all followed after him except Inuyasha.

Shippo reached the study he was about to open the door when He saw a flash of silver going around a corner. Shippo ran that way and bumped into Sesshoumaru's leg. Falling back.

"Shippo-chan?" Looking behind him he noticed others but no Kagome. He recognized one Kiko. "Kiko-sama? Why are you here?"

Shippo jerked up, then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Naraku! Has Okaa-san, he killed her mother and then kidnapped Okaa-san!" Shippo started to cry and Sesshoumaru picked him up.

"Are you all Kagome's friend?" They nodded and noticed his eye's were turning red. "I'm going to America" Turning to her friends he said. "Stay here, I'll bring Kagome back. Her brother do you know if he lives?" Shippo looked at him then nodded. "He's at school well not now he's probably looking for Kagome."

Sesshoumaru then walked towards the airport without telling anybody where he was going.

**_Back in America_**

Kagome was shackled to a wall, there was no light, she couldn't move and she'd been this way for 2 days. Naraku occasionally came in to give her food.

The gates creaked open and he walked in. Kagome could see him. Being in the dark for 2 days she could see everything, almost.

"Let me out of here!" Kagome growled

"I'll let you out but like last time you'll be stuck in a room for your entire life."

"That's better then being down here!" She snapped making him grin. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his.

Taking out his keys he unlocked the shackles. She fell forward unable to move her body was stiff.

He took her to a room throwing her on the bed then left her there unable to move.

Kagome was tired and scared. Hell anybody would be if you got kidnapped! She began to regain some of her strength, and could walk around the room a little.

A few more days passed and she had fully regained her strength. Naraku would come in to give her food kiss her, then leave. It disgusted her that she could do nothing to stop him.

She decided she could take it no more so she decided to fight him. The next time he came in he would regret it.

She sat waiting for him to come. Finally he opened the door and walked up to her. She was now in her demon form and her claws glowed with poison.

Once he was in the room she used her poison whip to slice part of his arm. It started to bubble blue with poison, he looked at her evilly. Then ran forward, she had caught his movement just in time and her claws slashed his across the neck. The only weapon she had were her claws and whip. She used her claws again once he backed up a little. This time she got him across the chest.

He then put up a barrier, but somehow she managed to break it and her whip came out at him again, wrapping itself around his neck. His hand came up to it and gripping it sent a shock of youki at her. She shrieked and her whip disappeared, then fell unconscious . Before Naraku could attack her again a green poison whip came threw the window and sliced him in half killing him. Sesshoumaru came inside and using his sword made sure Naraku was dead before picking Kagome up and heading back to the place he left he little brother.

Sesshoumaru had bought three tickets back to Japan, they would be leaving in 30 minutes. Souta looked at his sister she was still in her demon form. He couldn't believe his sister was a youkai, and so was he!

The boarded the plane and took a seat. Souta sat across from his sister who sat beside the window. She had her head leaning on Sesshoumaru.

It had been 1 day sense he had rescued them and she still hadn't woken up. Sesshoumaru said she had practically killed Naraku before he arrived and she was tired.

They arrived in Japan and Sesshoumaru carried Kagome while Souta walked beside him, he still remembered when Sesshoumaru found him.

_Souta sat crying for at least a day, when he found his mother dead. He was then worried about Kagome and Shippo where were they? _

_Souta heard the door open then looked up to see a man with silver hair step in. Looking around he spotted him. Sitting on the floor in a corner crying. _

_He walked up to him. Then gently picked him up. Souta was scared to death as he spoke. "You OK? I'm Sesshoumaru, a friend of your sisters." Souta stared at him then nodded. _

_"I know who you are she had cried for hours when she got home, because she didn't get to say good-bye to you or hear what you had to say." _

_Sesshoumaru nodded then carried him off to a shelter where he would be safe till he found Kagome. _

_Finally he arrived and tolled him they were all going to japan. Souta didn't object and they left. _

Sesshoumaru reached his house he noticed Sango and Miroku were sitting on the porch possibly waiting for him.

When they noticed him they ran straight over to them. They looked at Souta then at Kagome who was still asleep.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is she OK?" He nodded then walked inside and laid her in the room she had when she was here.

Her friends gasped when he walked in with a youkai Kagome. Shippo ran to her and started to yell her name till Sesshoumaru tolled him to "Be quiet" Rin stood there as well looking at her Okaa-san.

Kiko and Yumi watched as she slept scared her friend was badly hurt. Sesshoumaru said she would be OK, then transformed and grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga. Everyone in the room except Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin gasped when he slashed it threw her. He suddenly turned and walked away. He would come back later to see her.

Kagome's eye's started to open and she looked around her. Noticing her friend, Shippo, Souta, and Rin. Shippo and Rin hugged her to death almost and so did everyone else.

She then shot up looking around, remembering her fight with Naraku.

"How did I get here?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought you!

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She looked around then ran out of the room and down to his study, she flung the doors open and looked around he wasn't there! She then remembered she had once found him in the garden, and ran to the tree they had slept together under. She slowed and walked to the tree.

It then began to snow, and she stopped and fell to her knees when she reached the tree, he wasn't there. She didn't cry she just sat under the tree, he would show up eventually right?

She had fallen asleep and when she felt two hands wrap around her she jerked awake. Seeing silver hair wrap around her she smiled then turned in the embrace. She hugged him. He returned the hug and then stood up bringing her with him. She stared at him then smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sesshoumaru then leaned down and kissed her slow then hungrily. He had missed her so much. She returned the kiss with equal force. She was the first to pull away.

"What did you want to tell me? The day i left I waited for as long as I could for you to return. But you returned a little to late I saw you running towards the plane then stop."

Sesshoumaru smiled then hugged her again. He had to ask her now.

"Kagome what I wanted to ask was, will you stay with me and be my mate forever?"

This took Kagome by surprise, but she smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled back.

"Well Rin-chan and Shippo-chan, now have an Otou-san." She said smiling.

**_The End _**

**_Well it's finished! Please Review!_**


End file.
